Unseen Light
by foxgirl28
Summary: KuramaYouko fic, basicly youko find Kurama in his territory...what happens from there? Will he even let him leave? R&R Alternate Universe, Kurama was never a part of Youko, Kurama still works for Spirit World, ect
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: I'm Think I'm Lost

Kurama wondered helplessly through a thick forest of the Makai. It had been hours since the gang split up, bad idea number one. Kurama stumbled over an overgrown root growing out of the ground. He landed on his face, glad that no one was there to witness it, or so he thought…

He clumsily got up and continued walking throughout the over grown forest. Never had he ever seen anything like this. It wasn't a close nit of forest, but the trees were absolutely huge. They reached up to the sky's to the point where Kurama could no longer tell where they ended. But it seemed that the plants themselves were trying to keep him out. Roots seemed to grow right in front of him to try and trip him. And once again they did.

Kurama let out a small frustrated growl and slowly got up. He dusted his self off and once again continued on his way, but this time didn't get far. Once again he was tripped. But this time he reached for his rose whip to slash the root in half, but was stopped. Vines came out of nowhere and wrapped around his wrist. Kurama let out a gasp and dropped his rose whip. He tried to see behind him, but the vine would not allow him to move.

Kurama bit his lip. "Release me…"

Before he could comprehend what was happening, he was roughly thrown against a tree. His head hit the hardest and he slid down to the large truck. He groaned and grabbed his head gingerly. But before he could feel the blow of another hit, everything went black.

He awoke some hours later with a throbbing headache. From what he could tell, he was still lying on the truck of a tree. He trying to get up, but was abruptly pushed back down. He grabbed his head and muttered some vulgar swears in spite of himself while grabbing his head. He looked up to see who pushed him down, but what he saw amazed him. Kurama gasped and bit his cheek.

"H-how can this be…" mumbled Kurama to himself.

None other than Youko Kurama was standing in front of him.

"Surprise," Youko said with monotone smirk. "Now, what is a human doing in my domain?"

"How are you alive!" Kurama yelled in confusion.

"Oh, so you know who I am? Hn, my reputation must have even spread to the ningens," He laughed cruely.

Kurama tried to get up to run, but was pushed back down once more.

"Now…what to do with you…"

Short, yes I know. I'll update extra soon if you review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Come On

"Now, what to do with you," said Youko calmly.

"What to do with me? …What do you mean?" Kurama Questioned warily.

Youko laughed and took a step towards Kurama, Kurama took another step back. Once Kurama began to feel threatened, he took out his rose, but to his shock, it did not turn into a whip.

"W-what wrong with me?" Said Kurama to himself, not knowing why the rose did not change.

"Oh, it's not you. Plants obey me, much more than you, and I simply willed it to remain the same,"

"But…they never disobeyed me…"

"Until now…now, what is your name? I don't believe you've told me,"

"None, of your business, I believe. And you should know I work with the Spirit World, I'd advise you to let me leave without a fight,"

Youko advanced another step. Kurama backed up another step, but soon found he was against a tree. Before he could back off of it, vines tightly wrapped around him. Kurama tried to move, but it was no use. Youko walked up to him closely, to a point were their faces were barely inches away from each other. He grabbed Kurama by the chin and forced him to look up.

"A pretty thing, aren't you? I like pretty things," Youko whispered.

Kurama jerked his face away. "Get your hands off me,"

"Oh come now…that's no way to treat your master,"

Kurama's eyes widened and he looked back to Youko in shock. "W-what did you say?"

"Hard of hearing, are we? I said your new _master_. You're in my territory now, so you belong to me,"

Kurama scanned his mind for a way out of this. But found next to nothing.

"I didn't know this was your territory," Kurama said with narrow eyes.

"I bet you didn't. But that doesn't matter much, does it now? You will obey me, just as your plants have. You should be thankfully to my plants that they did not finish you off. I'm not quite sure why they kept you alive, they must be fond of the energy you give you. You grow plants as well, do you not?"

Kurama glared at Youko and said nothing. He quickly looked away, showing as much disrespect he could in this situation. But quickly, the vines tightened around him and made him gasp, losing his composure.

"Don't be so quiet. I want to hear your voice,"

Kurama growled. This was getting annoying now, the gang was probably looking for him. He couldn't just stay here. Kurama gave another pull at the vines, but they would not give. It felt like he wasn't going anywhere fast right now…

"For the last time, release me…"

Youko smiled. "No. I like seeing you this way. Now, I'm saying _this_ for the last time, what is your name? Answer me,"

Kurama bit his lip, if he wanted this to go anywhere he would have to submit a bit. "Kurama. Kurama is my name,"

"Good, now that I know that, we can leave,"

Kurama hesitated. "Leave? W-where? I'm staying here,"

"I don't think so. You're in my territory, remember that. You do as I say. You should be thankful that my plants sparred you, but don't push your luck with me," he smirked.

Kurama growled under his breath and glared at Youko. Hopefully his friends would come soon. He did not want to think about what he would have to endure with Youko. And what the heck was he doing alive? Everyone knew he died long ago by the hands of a hunter. If the Spirit World knew he was still alive they would certainly be in a bit of a panic.

Kurama stood dazed in thought as he felt Youko vaguely untying him from the vines that had now turned limp. Kurama awoke from his thought as he felt himself being jerked forwards. Kurama looked around and then continued to glare at Youko, but Youko just laughed at him sheepishly.

"Dazed and confused, are we? What have we been doing to end up here?" Teased Youko.

Kurama narrowed his eyes. "Nothing. Out on a case…that's all,"

"A case? What for?"

"Something that was stolen from a vault…again,"

Youko laughed and picked Kurama up. Kurama was in shock again. He struggled to get out of his grasp but it was no use. Finally he was out of breath from trying.

"Let go of me," panted Kurama angrily.

"Hush,"

"No! I will not! Put me down this instant! What do you think I am? A rag doll!"

As Kurama continued to rant on Youko quickly grew a plant. He shoved it into Kurama's mouth without hesitation.

Kurama stopped in the middle of a sentence and passed out.

"Good boy," said Youko as he felt Kurama's limp body fall asleep…

Another short chapter, but I try to get them in fast when I'm not working thank you so much for the reviews:

Tala ishtar, IloveanimeIlovelife, midnight 1987, kahuffstix:P


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Kurama awoke with a bit of a headache. What had he done last night? He was even more confused when he saw that he was lying in a bed that did not belong to him. He looked around and saw that he was alone.

The bed was just his size and seemed to be made from vines and roots and a bunch of cotton blankets that kept him warm. The room he was in a normal sized one, but it was anything but normal. It looked like he was inside a very, _very_ large tree, and for some reason he did not doubt it.

He pushed the cotton blankets off him, it felt very heavy. After he got out of the deep pile of blankets, he wearily made it to his unsteady feet. He was still somewhat numb. What had Youko gave him? Kurama mentally, the Spirit World would not be happy about him with Youko, or even near him. Heck, they didn't even know he was _alive!_ His gang would be worried about what happened to him, and no doubt would they be looking for him.

But enough of this, he had to get up and try to find a way out of here. He didn't sense Youko anywhere near, hence he may be out. It figured, Youko thought Kurama was a normal human, when he was far from.

Kurama left the room; there was no door on the entrance. When he got into the hall, he saw that he _was_ indeed inside a tree! The halls were very high, yet a bit narrow, and were made from wood, along with vines. He walked a bit hastily; he didn't want to stay here for long.

Finally Kurama came to an open room. It was very large. He looked around and saw that there was an opening leading outside on the other end of the room. Kurama laughed; did Youko think he was just going to _stay_ here on his own will? Kurama ran towards the opening but then stopped dead in his tracks. He was, what looked like, two thousand feet high, he couldn't move, he was so stunned. But before he could even move, a vine wrapped around his waist and jerked him back roughly.

Kurama feel backwards onto his back and cringed. That had hurt him a bit. He tried to get up, but found he could not. Whatever Youko had gave him, was still working. But then Kurama felt vines wrap around him and lift him up. Kurama tried to get to his feet, and soon did. He felt the vines release him carefully. Then he slowly walking back to the edge of the wooden floor and peered down once again. It was so…high. How long did it take to grow this? Suddenly he felt sick again when he looked down, but this time he didn't feel a vine pull him back. A pair of arms wrapped around his waist tightly and held him there for a moment.

Kurama, feeling threatened, tried to turn around, but it was no use, he was held in place. Kurama sighed with a defeated tone.

"Youko, get your hands off me. I know it's you, and I'm not afraid of you," said Kurama calmly.

"Oh, but why? Do you not like me holding you, Koi?"

Kurama froze, had Youko just called him…Koi? Lover?

"Oh gods…" Kurama thought. "What am I getting into…"

After a bit of a pause Youko spoke again. "I asked you a question, I expect you to answer,"

Kurama remained silent, this had gotten far enough. If it was a lover Youko wanted, he was with the wrong person. Kurama would not answer him. Perhaps that would convince him to let him go.

But then Youko started to do something Kurama did not expect, he started inching Kurama closer and closer to the edge. Kurama let out a quiet gasp, then hoping Youko did not here it. Then it came to the point where the only thing keeping Kurama up and Youko holding on to him.

"Now, I'll ask you again, Do you not like me holding you, Koi?"

Kurama hesitated. "Not really, but I would appreciate it if you didn't let me go at this moment…"

"Aww, undecided, are we? I don't accept that answer. Yes or No,"

Kurama once again hesitated. What could he say? He felt Youko's grip on him start to loosen…

"No! No, please! I-I don't mind,"

Youko laughed. "Good, because I may be holding you a lot. Like I said before, I like pretty things,"

When Kurama felt Youko put him down on the floor completely, he quickly pushed himself off Youko. More or less, Youko just let him go, probably not even noticing that Kurama was trying to get away.

"So tell me, my pet, how have you liked your stay so far?"

Kurama growled. "I'm not your pet, I have a name. And I'm not enjoying my stay, and would like to leave as soon as I can,"

"I know you have a name, a beautiful one at that. But you are my pet, and you will be called as such. And it's such a pity you do not enjoy your sty, for you will be here for quite a while. My plants are getting more and more attached to you. I fear you will stay in my care for a while now,"

"I'm not staying…I must leave, my friends…they'll be looking for me! I must!"

Kurama turned and ran, not knowing where he was going, just running…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Run…

Kurama back inside quickly. He needed a way out of here. There was no way he was staying here. Youko couldn't really keep him here? Could he?

Kurama slowed to a walk as soon as he noticed that he wasn't being followed or chased. That was a relief. He looked around to see where he was now. He had ran across countless rooms, not caring to look inside them and see what was in them.

He saw that most of them did not have doors, just like his room. He peered into one of them and saw…a pond? What the heck? But Kurama didn't take long to ponder, for everything else had become a bit…strange, why should he ask questions now? Well…things weren't really _strange_ to him, because he had gotten used to things out of the norm.

Kurama walked closer to the water and kneeled to and touched it. It feel warm, nice sort of. But then froze when he felt a hand on his back. Kurama, feeling a little of unease, tried to get up. But to his to his surprise, he was shoved roughly into the water. Due to the shock, he breathed in a large amount of water.

He suddenly felt someone grab him around the collar of his shirt and yank him out of the water. But it was a bittersweet relief when he heard a familiar chuckle in his ear.

"And that's what happens when you flee from your master, as I remember, I did not excuse you from my presence,"

"For the last time," Kurama panted. "You're not my master, and never will be!"

"Oh really? Who is it that is caring for you currently?"

Kurama bit his cheek, trying to hold back a string of swears and obscene vocabulary. "I never asked you to help me, nor did I inquire that I needed_ caring for_," Kurama said stiffly.

"But it went without words, if I had left you there, death would have certainly taken place. And my plants are attracted to you, you somehow give them strength. And that I won't take any from them, they help me, so isn't it just fair?"

"Fair? So I'm sold to you for that?"

"Yes, you are. Now I believe this conversation has ended with a very blunt conclusion, if you will. Now, I order you to return to your room and dye off,"

Kurama sighed and got up. If Youko wasn't going to let him leave willingly, he would just have to leave by word of his own. Did Youko really think he was going to comply with what he said? Ha, not likely,"

Once Kurama was exiting the entrance of the door, vines wrapped tightly around his ankles and caused him to halt.

"I believe you're forgetting something, m'love," Youko said sweetly from behind him.

"What would that be?" Kurama asked tensely while cringing at the sound of the pet name.

"As far as I remember, I do not believe you asked to leave,"

"But, you told me-,"

"Ah, ah, ah. Excuses, excuses. Say it,"

"No," stated Kurama. He'd had enough. He wasn't going to ask, much less _beg_ to take a command. That wasn't right, and he was going to abide.

Youko looked at Kurama, in a bit of shock, it appeared. But the expression soon faded, and a look of calm, yet cocky-ness, made it's way onto his face. The look and reacted also made Kurama want to take what he said back, but yet, his pride would do no such thing.

Youko started to slowly walk towards him, with a smirk on his face. Kurama suddenly became very nervous. Kurama's pride may not be able to do anything, but his legs still worked perfectly fine, besides a faint buckleing.

He tore his ankles away from the plants and sprinted down the wooden hallways. After running for a casual amount of time, he turned a corner and tripped. He scrambled to get back up, and when he did, he really wished he hadn't. He was face to face with a very angry Youko. Kurama hesitated and trying to turn and run, but was soon jerked back when Youko grabbed his wrist roughly.

"At first, I wasn't going to hurt you, but you had to run. Now…let's do a recap, what did I say about running away from me without permission?"

Kurama stayed silent, he was much too afraid to say anything.

Youko growled. He threw Kurama down, Kurama hit against a hall and slide down. He looked up to Youko with wide eyes.

"Answer me," Youko growled.

"Y-you said n-not to run," stuttered Kurama while trying to back away from Youko.

"Good, now that we got that done, why did you do it? Why did you run from me when I told you not to?"

"Because I was scared of you…" answer Kurama honestly.

Youko couldn't help the smirk that made its way onto his face. He could understand that, he truly could. He looked to Kurama in a less menacing nature.

Youko laughed and knelt down to Kurama. "Kurama it's not very smart to run, I'll always catch you…"

Those words sent chills down Kurama's spine.

It was later that day, into the evening, he was in his room. He sat upon the sill of his window brushing his hair. He was sitting in deep thought. Maybe he could try and…_tolerate_…Youko for a while. Until his friends find him, anyways. That meant he would have to adhere by the ruthless Youko's rules. Kurama just had to hope Youko wouldn't try and make him do anything…he truly didn't want to.

Kurama bit his lip. He had heard of how Youko treated his pets. And how he _disposed_ of them. Suddenly, Kurama was snapped out of his thought when he saw something…no…someone outside…

Done another wonderful chapter! Thank you so much for the reviews! Guess who the man is Kurama sees outside! It shouldn't be too hard to guess if you know who Youko was usually seen with.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Kurama's eyes locked with the stranger standing on a thick branch. Finally, it seemed like it took ages, Kurama looked away with a blink. He quickly looked down to the brush in his hand and studied the patterns along the metal hilt.

He didn't feel too comfortable at the moment. He hesitated and then hastily looked back up at the stranger. But, somewhat to his relief, he saw that the stranger was no longer there. But he didn't know if he should feel so great. If the stranger wasn't there anymore, he only had to think….where _did_ he go? Perhaps he's a friend of Youko's? Possibly…

Kurama got up off the sill of the window and walked towards the door. Maybe he should find Youko and ask him for himself.

But then he stopped at the entrance and thought for a moment. Should he really leave his room? At the moment he wasn't really in the position to do something else wrong.

He turned around and looked around his room. The walls, the ceiling, the _everything _that was visible to the eye was made purely from wood, everything thing except the bed and blankets. The bed was made out of thorn-less vines wrapped together loosely and the blanket was made from cotton and whatnot.

Kurama sighed and closed his eyes while running is hand through his thick red mane of hair.

But he suddenly gasped when he felt a pair on curious hands on his waist. His eyes widened as he felt the hands move to encircle his whole waist and pull him into an embrace against someone. He stood there for a moment, trying to guess who it was…but he already knew it was Youko.

He started to get tentative when he felt the hands roam him a bit unnecessarily. He quickly threw himself forward and broke away while trying to remain on his feet.

"Youko how dare you! I-," Kurama stopped short once he made eye contact with the person. That was no Youko…it was man he had seen outside…

Kurama steadied himself and tried to quickly reclaim his composure…even though he couldn't do it without looking a bit flustered.

"W-who are you? What do you want?"

"My, my…that's not a very friendly way to talk to a guest, especially when you are one _yourself_. Now come here, love. I wasn't done with you just yet,"

Kurama stepped backwards as the man advanced on him.

Before he knew it, he was by his window, cornered. Then he did something that was out of pure desperation. He quickly climbed out the window and fell onto a branch just short of his window. He quickly got his balance and started crawling to another floor.

He quickly studied the structure of the tree. There were rooms that were boxed in, and some that wall no walls, very…_interesting_. Soon Kurama reached an open room; he quickly climbed onto the platform and crawled to a door. But before he could turn the door handle, someone grabbed his hand and pulled it away. He heard a dark chuckled behind him and went cold.

"Perfect room, pet," The man chuckled.

Suddenly the door to the opened, and Youko stepped in casually. "Kuronue…what are you doing?" Youko asked questionably.

"Oh nothing…just trying to get a _feel_ of your new pet…but he doesn't seem to obey very well,"

"Yes, I know…but that will be changed soon,"

Kurama growled angrily. He did not enjoy being talked about in such a way. Especially when he knew that they were talking realistically. Then he quickly gathered up the courage to say something.

"Actually, it won't be changed, I'm afraid. I'm not staying here…I have other things to get to. It won't be long before the others find me,"

"The…others?" Kuronue asked, obviously confused.

Youko laughed. "The Spirit Detective,"

"Oh really now? The Spirit World thinks we are no longer. Trust me when I say, this is the last place they would even think about looking,"

"They will…I know it,"

"Yes, of course you do. Now go back to your room now, I believe I have no more need of you at the moment," Youko said with a smile.

Kurama started to leave, but something panged inside of him. Something he was forgetting. "Oh yes…" he said to himself.

"Master Youko, may I take leave?" Kurama said while getting on both his knees in front of Youko.

"Mmm…does he always get on his knees for you?" Kuronue asked.

Kurama's cheeks burned red as he stared to regret even doing this.

"May I, Master?" He repeated, his cheeks blushing deep crimson.

"Yes, you may, pet," Youko stated slowly. "And be good tonight,"

Kurama, being totally humiliated, slowly got up and walked to the door and opened it, once the door was closed. He broke into a run…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

After Kurama ran all the way to his den-ish looking room he stopped and calmed down. He couldn't get so worked up over this. It's not like other demons never acted that way towards him, it's not like he was never forced into such situations before. But now it was different. Those demons were of low class, Kurama knew he was better, hence, he did not feel intimidated or humiliated when they treated him as such. But Youko, on the other hand, could be considered and probably known stronger then Kurama, making it heck for him.

With other demons, he was pretending, acting. But now he was taking the role, perhaps permanently, for Youko showed no sign of letting him leave. It was completely devastating to his mind and soul. He knew what he had to do, it was only the part of doing it that would be hard…

That Night…

That night was cool and crisp. The starry night was bright and the moon was high. It was perfect, yet unusual of the Makai.

Kurama couldn't sense Youko anywhere near, hopefully he had left. Kurama sighed and went to the window of his room; he would have to be quiet if he wanted to get away. He didn't carry anything, because he had brought nothing, and he wasn't going to go so low as to take something that belonged to Youko.

He perched the window and got ready to jump to the think branch below it. He could make out of the outline of it vaguely, but it was good enough. When h let himself go from the sill of the window, he was baffled to see he wasn't moving…? He felt the cloth of his shirt. He looked back to see Youko holding him up by the scruff of his collared shirt.

He let out a frantic grasp and tried to pull away, but Youko had a firm grip on him.

"L-let me go! P-please," Kurama's voice was raspy and frantic with fear.

"Let you go? Now, I'm surprised. I find you being bad, and you ask me to let you go?" Youko chuckled.

Kurama remained silent. He decided talking wasn't the best idea at the moment. He felt Youko carry him into his room, away from the window.

"Now, if I had known you to be suicidal, I would have never let you near a window. And I know you can not be trusted, either,"

At that moment, vines grew off the wooden walls and covered the window thickly. The room was completely dim, not dark; he could still seem Youko and an outline of everything in the room.

A thought then came to Kurama's mind. "He didn't think I was trying to escape? Well, I did seem a bit frantic and distant…"

Then suddenly, windows opened up on the high walls, far out of Kurama's reach. Youko looked up at the windows and then back down at Kurama's confused features.

"There…that's better, itoshi. Now I won't have to worry about you doing anything risky," Youko said smoothly as he stroked Kurama's hair.

Kurama tried to shift away, but to no avail. "Youko, I wasn't trying to kill myself, I assure you…"

"Oh? Then what were you doing, ready to jump?"

Kurama bit his lip, it was better for Youko to think what he wanted instead of knowing the truth. If he knew, he would probably be punished…

"Nothing, Youko," answered Kurama.

"That's what I thought," Youko said with a smile as he pushed Kurama down on the bed. "Sleep,"

Kurama obeyed and stayed lying down. He looked up at the stars he could see through the window. But then snapped up of his daze as he felt Youko hit him, lightly, though. Youko leaned down to Kurama's ear.

"Next time, find a more creative way to escape, my runaway," He said and ended with a firm kiss on Kurama's ear.

Kurama gasped and tried to get up, but then noticed that vines had snaked around him, holding him down. Kurama started to struggle against them, but it did nothing.

Youko chuckled softly and looked down at Kurama.

"Such a pretty thing, it's going to be a bit harder getting away from me. My pride will chase you to the ends of the Makai and every other realm. Nothing will keep me from you, give up,"

With those words, Youko left. Leaving Kurama in a state of shock. What was he? Property! Kurama struggled to get out of the hold of the vines, but they held him as tightly as ever. He finally gave up, and then felt then loosens. He then couldn't help but fall into a deep sleep…

Short Chapter again! Sorry, people And I've been thinking, I may add Karasu into this story to make Youko jealous. He's one of my favorite characters :P


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Kurama awoke later that night. It couldn't tell what had woke up, but he had the strangest feeling. He looked down at his body and saw that the vines were limp. He slowly sat up and carefully took the plants off him, careful not to disturb or wake the plant. He knew if that happened, Youko would somehow find out that he was disobeying him. But frankly, at this point, Kurama did not care what Youko would do to him. It was half because he was tired and wasn't thinking straight, the other half was due to the headache he's been having because you Youko's ways.

Once he have gotten all the plants off of him and clearly out of the way, he slowly got up and off the bed. Once he was off, he walked slowly to the doorway. He could see the light from the high windows pouring moonlight in.

Soon he was walking down a dark hallway. He walked slowly, careful not to make any loud noises. He could tell he wasn't going to be leaving anytime soon, so he should find out as much as he could about this place…

As he turned a corner, he saw a strange door that stood out from all the rest. It was an odd color of brown and a bit dirty. It barely had hinges keeping it on. Kurama raised a hand to it and slowly pushed it open, mistake number one.

A loud high pitched sound filled the halls as the door slowly moved open. Kurama cringed at the loud sound and quickly grabbed the door, mistake number two. The door came off the hinges and started down a set of stairs, rather noisily, with Kurama falling after it.

When he hit the stone floor at the end of the stairs, he swore quietly. Something a bit out of his personality, but he thought the occasion called for it. He clumsily got up, trying to make no noise at all. He dusted himself off and looked around, everything was dark. He sighed, it wasn't going to be long before Youko found him now, you'd have to be half deft not to hear that.

Kurama reached into his hair and pulled out a small seed and watched as it grew a small flower that gave off a large amount of light. For a moment it hurt his eyes, but he soon adjusted to it. He shielded it with his hands, making sure no light leaked out into the hall of which he had just came/fallen out of.

He advanced forward in the room. The rooms walls were made completely out of stone. He put and hand to the wall and felt that it was moist and wet. He sighed and looked forward, and to see that a cave looking tunnel laid ahead of him. He took a step or two forward looked into it. His gut was telling him not to, but he couldn't do much else. Youko was probably coming to find out what that noise was. Wouldn't it be just such a pleasant surprise for him to find Kurama? Oh yes, wonderful.

After a moment in deep thought, Kurama took a step towards the opening, and then another. He had chosen to take the choice as to follow the tunnel, and so he did. Inside it was cool and quiet moist, as if a rain shower had just ended. He walked upon the tunnel floor for what seemed like fifteen minutes, and then saw a light at the end of the darkness. He broke into a run and saw the light come closer and closer until…

Kurama ran out of the tunnel and saw that he was still in the forest. But it wasn't all bad, it was beautiful. The trees were very, _very_ tall indeed. The air surrounding the mists were filled with a mist that seemed to glow. Kurama looked up and seemed to become dizzy, he unconsciously laid himself down on the grassy forest floor and stared up at the trees. He just wanted to lay there. He looked towards that moon that was full, it illuminated the trees. He could barely see it though the trees, but it was beautiful nonetheless. He laid there for a while, and common sense reared into his mind and reminded him that he should be looked for a way out or familiarizing himself with the territory of which he was captive of, but yet, could not will himself to tear his gaze away from the scene that was before him. It seemed it would be a sin.

Kurama did not notice a certain someone come laid next to him. But he was quickly jerked out of his trance when he felt someone tug on a lock of his hair. Kurama gasped and quickly looked to his side to see Youko lying besides him with a smirk.

"Y-Youko…I-I was just-,"

"Hush, I know what you were doing. It's painfully obvious that you wanted to see my plants. For a moment, I thought you were trying to escape, but yet, I'm proven wrong,"

"You could say that…" Kurama said, his eyes darting nervously away from Youko's.

"What are you saying, koi? Are there _other_ reasons you came out here? If so, please tell me. I would love to know,"

Kurama hesitated. And it was quite evident. "There's no other reason, just as you said, I came out here to admire your plants, no other reason,"

"Oh really?" Youko asked skeptically.

"Yes, really. And as you may guess, I would very much like the thought of being able to leave…perhaps?"

Maybe Kurama could somehow weave that thought of Youko letting him leave into a common conversation. Perhaps it could work?

"Leave? What do you mean by that?"

"Oh you know," Kurama said, trying to sound reasonable. "Letting me leave. You _do_ know that I do have another life, rather than just that of the spirit world. I have a family and all that stuff of that like. Do you really, honestly, think it's fair to take all that from me, just because you think I'm a nice piece of eye-candy?"

"Yes, of course it is. You've wandered thoughtlessly into my territory; hence, you belong to me, and only me. That theory should not be questioned. I will be honest when I tell you that I strongly _doubt_ that you shall ever see what family you have, ever again,"

"B-but why? That's not right! I never even knew I was in your territory, had I known I would of surely-,"

"Hush, it stops there. I refuse to change my mind, and there's very little you can do to change it,"

Kurama mentally seethed. He was trying to be nice and ask, but no, Youko couldn't accept just that.

Kurama slowly got off the ground and started walking away from Youko. Youko, on the other hand, laid there and watched Kurama with much interest.

'Now what is it that my little koi is up to?' Thought Youko with a sly smirk.

"Where are you off to? I'm afraid you won't mind a way out if you go straight. This forest is similar to a riddle, when you think you're out, you're only deeper in. The only way out is through my consent, which will not happen in your case,"

Kurama stopped, but did not turn to face Youko.

"You should know I am very good at riddles…"

Kurama suddenly felt someone grab hold of his wrists. He stopped his pace and softly gasp.

"Did ever cross your mind that I don't feel like playing those games right now?"

Kurama felt anger course through himself quickly.

"Did it ever cross _your _mind that I don't care?" Kurama said defensively as he ripped his wrists out of Youko's grasp.

This time Youko got a bit anger at Kurama's words. What right did he have to talk like that?

Youko swiftly seized grabbed Kurama by his shoulder and turned him around. Kurama was caught off guard when he felt Youko strike him in the face. Kurama let out a stifled and short cry and crouched down quietly.

Kurama put a hand to his face and felt something warm, wet, and sticky. Blood. It was running down his face slowly. And he did something he hadn't done in years, cried…

Thanks for the reviews! I tried to make this one a little longer Hope you enjoy, and done forget to leave a review!

↓


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Kurama was still crouched down when it began to rain. He heard the rain start to pound against the leaves, and eventually, hit him. It didn't take long for him to become drenched and soaked with water. He couldn't move, the shame was keeping him down, he couldn't rise, and he had no will. Youko had left long ago, leaving him there, with blood dripping down his pale cheek.

Suddenly he heard wet footsteps approaching him from behind.

"Youko" Kurama thought. For once he would be glad to see him, to know that he really wasn't anger at him, to know that he didn't mean to hit him.

He felt an arm wrap around his torso and pull him up and off the wet forest floor. He was a bit frightened to look behind him and see who was holding him, for fear that it would be Youko…Kurama wasn't ready to see him yet. It was too soon, he'd feel too embarrassed. No one ever sees him cry, but he had a feeling that was going to change here…

He slowly took his courage and looked behind him to see no other then that of Kuronue.

"K-Kuronue!" Kurama stuttered clumsily with his words, trying to break out of the man's grasp, but to no avail.

Kuronue, knowing how Kurama felt about him, due to their first meet, felt guilty. He shouldn't have acted that way, but what could he say? It was his personality at its worst. But that didn't matter at the moment. He needed to get Kurama inside, before he got sick.

It didn't take long for them to get inside, Kurama didn't fight back very much, it's not like he really could.

He brought Kurama into his room and put him down on the floor. Kurama dripped into the wooden floor, making it wet and slippery.

Without saying anything, Kuronue cleaned the blood off Kurama's face. But a few drops of blood dripped onto Kuronue's hand, Kurama was quite shocked when he saw him lick it off.

Soon all the blood was off of Kurama's face, and the wound wasn't too bad, but it was certainly going to bruise.

"Now…I want you to get dress, there are clothes in the closet," Kuronue said to Kurama while gesturing to a wooden closet that was built into a wall. "I'll leave. But I suggest that after you get dressed, you do no more wondering and go to sleep. Believe me when I tell you, you don't want to be seen by Youko at the moment," He said as he walked to the door, saying a few soft swears about Youko.

And with that, he left, leaving a cold and wet Kurama on the cold wooden floor alone. Kurama slowly pulled himself up from the floor and stripped from his clothes. He threw then into a wet pile in a corner of the room; right now he really couldn't care less.

He opened the closet and looked threw the clothes. He picked out a red and pink tunic with pants that matched it.

He then walked over to his bed and pulled the warm covers over himself, hoping that tomorrow would be better…

Next Morning

Kurama awoke with the sun pouring through a high window and into his eyes. He turned over stubbornly, but then felt a shock in the pit of his stomach as he remembered what had happened the night before. And he also remembered Kuronue telling him to not go near Youko, and for some reason Kurama believe what he had said.

Kurama carefully got out of bed; he gingerly touched his cheek to see that it hurt no longer.

He sighed and decided that he wouldn't be able to stay in this room for the rest of his life, and so left. If anything, he should find Youko and apologize to him. Yes, that idea may seem a bit backwards, but there was nothing else for Kurama to do. He couldn't spend the rest of his life hiding from Youko, could he? Certainly not. He had to make progress sometimes.

But he was too cluttered in thought to think while he walked out the door, leading him right into Youko. Kurama gasped and started to fall, but Youko quickly grabbed him by the arm and yanked him back up.

Kurama froze under Youko's harsh glare. Apologizing seemed a lot easier in his mind then it did in real life.

"Y-Youko, I-,"

"Understand," Youko finished for him with a slight smile. "I'm sorry, Koi. I have to remember that you are only human and I must be…_careful_ with you. Would you feel better if we just put with behind us?"  
Kurama couldn't say anything. Did Youko just do what he thought he did? But then something caught his eye. Kuronue behind Youko, leaning against a wall and looking rather satisfied. Did he make Youko do this? But…why?

"I asked you a question, remember Kurama, I expect you to answer,"

Kurama tore his stare away from Kuronue and looked up to Youko.

"Yes…I would like to put this behind us,"

"Very good," Youko smiled and stroked Kurama's red main while drawing him close.

Kurama hesitated and then relaxed.

Youko continue to stoke Kurama red mane, as he if was a pet, but abruptly stopped as if he had remembered something, which he did.

"Oh and Kurama, Kuronue and I will be leaving for a while. Can I trust you to be good while we are gone?"

Kurama head shot up, as if he was going to leave him here!

"Yes, of course," Kurama said a little too quickly, waking suspicion.

Youko furrowed his brow curiously and looked down at Kurama.

But then sighed and looked away. "Very well then, but do not think that you're going to be _alone_, so to say. Someone will come and keep on you, don't you worry. Wouldn't want anything to happen to you, would I?"

Kurama looked down and bit his lip. A long silence filled the air. It was then that Kurama recognized that Youko was asked a question.

"No..." Kurama said, a bit unsure.

Youko cast him a smile. "Good. Now, we'll be off,"

And with those last words, turned around and vanished into the darkness, following Kuronue…

Another wonderful chapter finished And I decided that I will most probably put Karasu in the story. But he's not the person who's going to look after Kurama. Karasu'll come in a few chapters Thanks for the reviews and e-mail They are greatly appreciated


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Kurama stood there, confused. What had just happened? That was way to fast…

But soon another question rose in his mind. Who was going to come? Then fear filled his being. Maybe he was lying about being sorry? What if something bad was going to happen to him while they were gone? Then what would he do? Even if he was to somehow by some miracle escape this place, where would he go? Youko would find him if he ever ran away, and he didn't want to think about the punishment for such a thing. He would have to wait until one of his friends came or something, at least then, he may have a chance.

He couldn't let himself think that way, though. But he couldn't really trust Youko could he? He started walking down the wooden floored halls. He could no longer sense Youko's demon energy, nor Kuronue's.

Perhaps there was no catch to this, there didn't always have to be. Kurama smiled to himself and folded his arms behind his back. He felt better when he didn't always think of the worst, which he often did. He had to start thinking outside the box when it came to his problems.

He decided that perhaps he wouldn't try to leave while they were gone…he had other ideas. He would have to make them trust him more before he tried anything tricky like that; they would probably expect him to do something like that.

He sighed, satisfied with himself and turned into his room. He hadn't noticed that's where his feet had carried him, but he didn't mind all that much. He was a bit tired yet.

He walked into his room and noticed that it was still bright out. He couldn't go back to bed already. That wouldn't be too healthy to sleep all the time.

So he walked out of his room and knew exactly where he was going. He turned a left in the hall and found the old wooden door that he has gone down the pervious night. Except the door was no longer there in the doorway, Kurama had pushed it in that night. He sighed at the thought and made his way down the stony stairs, carefully. But he wasn't careful enough because he somehow managed to trip over the wooden door that was at the end of the stairs.

He landed on his face and groaned. But then he stopped…had he just heard something? It sounded like a chuckle…

Kurama swiftly got to his feet and looked around the dark room, the only faint light coming from the ajar door at the top of the stairs. He tried to peer through the darkness, but to no avail, he couldn't see anything.

He sighed, he was doing it again, there always had to be something wrong. He mentally scolded himself for worrying so.

He dusted himself off and walked towards the tunnel that led out. What he heard must have been nothing but the echo of himself falling. So he started towards the tunnel, but didn't feel comfortable with walking, for some reason, so he broke into a jog.

Finally he was out, for some strange reason he didn't feel safe in there, he sensed something…but he couldn't figure out what…

But that was over for the time being. He sighed and took in the fresh scent of the plants around him. It felt like home to him, even though his home in the human world was nothing like this…

A thought creped into Kurama's mind, was he really starting to like it here? No…that couldn't be true. Not after how Youko had treated him. But then again, he _was_ sorry…

Kurama ran a hand through his red mane, and sighed with closed eyes. Why did things have to be like this? Why did he even have to be here? Why couldn't he just had followed the gang, and not strayed.

He walked over to a large tree that had height that looked as if it could touch the clouds, and laid down beside it and stared up into the thick leaves. They were so high up, it sort of made him dizzy.

He turned over on his side and look at the bark of the tree, it was smooth, perfect. How could anyone make something like this? Something so perfect.

He felt so at ease in the grass, for some reason. Also as if he could sleep, though it was bright and still day. It was just relaxing.

But then he felt someone watching him. He turned around and sat up, looking around, but saw no one. He put it off as it was all in his head.

He slowly laid back down and turned his back to the place of which he was just looking. But suddenly he felt something stoke his hair. He closed his eyes slowly and thought of Youko. So, he wasn't really leaving, was he?

Kurama turned around on his side. "Youko you told me-,"

He stopped when he saw that the person was no Youko. Kurama gasped and quickly backed up into the tree he was laying besides. He embraced himself and looked at the man. Long black hair, violet-gold eyes, and…six ears?

Kurama furrowed his brow and gave the man a questionable look. "Who are you?" Kurama asked suspiciously.

The man chuckled. "I'm Yomi"

Done! Hope you guys didn't mind that I took a little bit longer to update this time. Last week was just about the busiest week oh high school ever, so you know. Thanks for the reviews (oh, and sorry if there's a few typos at the end)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Kurama turned fully around and looked up to the man that was kneeling by him. He had to admit that he was a bit suspicious of this man. Why hadn't he sensed him? Well…maybe he did, while in the cave looking room. He mentally slapped himself. This is what happens when you push thoughts out of your mind! You have some creep coming up behind you. He sighed.

"So…your name's Yomi?"

The man nodded while putting a hand behind Kurama's back, helping him sit up all the way.

"And…this may sound rude, but why are you here again?"

The man gave a short laugh and got up.

"To watch you, of course,"

Kurama furrowed his brow for a moment. What was wrong with this picture? Then it hit him.

"Watch me? Does he not trust me?" Kurama asked innocently, as if shocked by the thought.

Yomi leaned against a tree and looked down to Kurama with a smirk.

"Obviously not. If he did, I wouldn't be here. But, I also do enjoy meeting his new pets. So it's no burden on my part,"

"New pets?" The word echoed through Kurama's mind. Was that all he was? And there were _others?_

"And it's quite obvious why he's taken you in. You're adorable, red hair and everything, that's very rare in the Makai. But tell me, are you a kind pet? Do you…bite? If so, how hard?" He said, making the innuendo obvious.

Kurama got up angrily, his face flushed red from anger and embarrassment. How could this man just stand here and talk about him in such a way!

"I'm no pet, Yomi. And I certainly didn't come to him by choice,"

Yomi smiled and got up as well. He looked down to Kurama affectionately.

"Then, my Kurama, how did you end up here? Mind telling me the whole story, I assure you I won't be leaving anytime soon,"

Kurama sighed and looked around at the trees until he fixed his eyes upon a certain branch. Should he really tell this man? It seemed far to embarrassing for him to bare. But he was awoken from his thoughts when he felt a short nudge on his shoulder. He tore his eyes away from the branch and looked in front of him to see that Yomi had drawn himself very close.

"Go on…I won't laugh. I know how tricky a kitsune can be," Yomi said with empathy.

Kurama blushed and looked at the ground and mumbled something incoherently. Yomi grinned.

"What? I don't believe I heard you quite clearly. Mind repeating yourself?"

Finally it came to the point of which Kurama became a bit angry. Why did he need to answer to this person that he didn't even know? It was absurd!

"I…I don't have to answer to you," Kurama concluded curtly.

Kurama went to turn away, but was grabbed by his arm and forced to stay. Kurama tugged at his arm and pulled himself away, but it was to no use. It only made his arm hurt sorely.

"L-let me go," Kurama said, his voice rising shakily.

"Let you go? But Kurama, if you need not answer to me, then why must I obey you?" Yomi questioned curiously.

"Because," Kurama said with another yank. "You're hurting me,"

Yomi chuckled and loosened his grip on Kurama's arm, but not loose enough as to the point that Kurama could move freely.

"I'm not hurting you, you're hurting yourself, dear. Now, calm down and stop pulling, because I'm not letting go. You're going to tear a muscle,"

Kurama growled, but clamed down. He stopped moving, hoping that Yomi would release him, but it was nothing but false hope. He didn't let go of Kurama, and didn't even let up on the grip he had.

"Now…I know how you got yourself here, Kurama. Don't you think I would ask that to Youko? I just wanted to hear you say it yourself, but now that I know that you're so stubborn-,"

"Stubborn! I am not! It's not even my fault that I'm here, how in the name of Inari was I supposed to know this was his territory? The Makai is filled with millions of forests!"

"Yes, there are many forests, be thankful that you wandered into this one, love. Other demons own those woods as well, and they most probably wouldn't put up with your protests of "not wanting to be touched." Believe me, I'm a demon myself, and I find you very attractive…very hard to resist. But anyways, I'm getting myself off topic, aren't I? So you wandered into a place where you should not have?"

Kurama didn't want to acknowledge what Yomi had said, about other demons. He would have been able to protect himself…or at least he thought. He kicked the ground nervously with his feet and bit his lip. "Yeah…I guess. But I didn't know? Why…why do I have to stay here?"

Then the first plan came into his mind. Perhaps he could get pity from this man, and maybe he would be set free? Yes, perfect. Kurama inwardly smiled.

"Please, can you let me go? Away from here?" Kurama asked kindly with wide eyes.

"Let you go? Now why would I do something like that?"

Kurama smiled kindly and carefully started to unweave his arm from Yomi's grasp, he tried to make sure Yomi didn't notice. And soon he had also gotten out completely.

"Because…" Kurama said, trying to buy time and distract him with a conversation. "I don't want to be here. I'm human, not demon. I don't belong in the Makai. Please? Youko wouldn't mind,"

Yomi laughed at that.

"Youko wouldn't mind, eh? That's funny. Too bad your words can't persuade me into letting you go. But maybe your _actions_ could…" Yomi said, hinting towards something.

This confused Kurama. His actions?

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, you know. _Actions_. You do something for me, and perhaps I'll do something for you" Yomi smiled as Kurama caught on.

Kurama gasped in disgust. "You're sick. I would never!" Kurama shouted in aghast.

Yomi chuckled. "Yes, I know you would never, hence, you will never leave,"

Kurama turned away and looked to the ground. Now he was going to try to get pity. He tried to make himself cry. This was the part of the plan where he was desperate. He clenched his fists together tightly, hurting himself. He felt the first tears fall from his eyes.

He heard footsteps walk in front of him and stop. He then felt someone tip his head up, and Kurama didn't resist. He wanted Yomi to see him crying. He stared up to the man with wide teary green eyes. The man chuckled.

"Now…don't you cry," he said softly, trying to comfort the boy.

Kurama felt him bush away his tears gently. Kurama leaned against him, and felt arms embrace him. He made himself weep harder, he had to give this all he got if he wanted it to work.

"Please," He sobbed. "Please let me leave, I don't want Youko to have me,"

He made sure he exaggerated the word "have" so Yomi would get the point if what he meant.

He felt Yomi pick him up, and he clung to him as if he was a child…

Yeah, I know it's an abrupt ending, buuut you know. I was so busy studying for final exams last week that I sort of had to stop updating for a while Thanks for waiting P

And just a heads up, I'm thinking about writing a Yomi and Kurama fic, but I'm still not sure yet….


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

It was quiet. Kurama stirred in his sleep. Where was he? Suddenly there was quiet noise and Kurama awoke quickly.

"What was that?" He thought blurrily. And he then looked up to see a bird perched on one of the high windows, it quickly fluttered away and left.

He pushed himself onto his hands and knees, sitting up. He looked around and found that he was in a room he had not yet seen. It was warm and bright.

He got up off the bed that he was laying in and walk to the door. But right when he got to the door, he heard a voice call his name. Yomi's voice.

"Kurama, where are you going?"

Kurama looked down to his feet and scuffed the wooden floor. He didn't want to lie, really. But Yomi was giving him no choice. He couldn't keep saying the same thing, but he also had nothing more to say.

"I…don't know, Yomi," he said innocently.

Yomi looked at him skeptically. "Oh really now?"

"Yes, really," Kurama said back, trying not to be frustrated.

There was a short and uncomfortable moment of silence.

"You're not as innocent as you portray yourself to be, are you, Kurama?"

Kurama was taken aback by that statement. What did he mean? Did that mean he saw though his act? Kurama inwardly groaned, this could really ruin everything. But all because Yomi was skeptical doesn't mean all was lost just yet. He quickly thought fast to stall there conversation and buy some much needed time.

"Whatever do you mean?"

Then Kurama mentally scolded himself, he had answer too naïve and innocent. The fact that it was very fake was just as clear to himself as he believed it to be to Yomi. But he hoped that Yomi would disregard it.

"Because," Yomi said with reason in his voice, almost sounding hurt. "I've heard about you, where you supposedly work,"

"Where I work…?" Kurama repeated slowly.

Then it hit him. He was talking about the Spirit World. He mentally swore. How did he figure that out? He was caught of guard and he couldn't even hide the surprise on his face. If Yomi knew for certain, there was no chance of getting out.

"W-what are you talking about?"

"Kurama…you know what I'm talking about,"

"No! No, I don't know what you're talking about," Kurama shouted desperately.

"Yes you do, stop acting like this," he said firmly.

Kurama stopped abruptly and looked towards the ground in a mix of anger and shame. A long silence went by until Yomi spoke.

"I don't know why you want to leave so badly, it wouldn't be so bad to stay here,"

Kurama couldn't believe what he was hearing, was he really going to try and persuade him to stay on his own will? He couldn't let that happen, he couldn't leave his other life behind.

"But I can't! I can't jut sit here and act as a toy for…for "_him_!"

"What do you mean?" Asked Yomi, almost mocking Kurama's false naïve act.

Kurama narrowed his eyes. "You know perfectly well what I mean, Yomi," he said harshly.

"Yes, I guess I do. But you are very…pretty. Can you honestly blame him?"

Kurama gave him a dirty look and then glanced away quickly. He put his hands in his pocket and gave a forlorn sigh. He was getting very tired of comments like that.

After a long silence, Yomi spoke again.

"And besides, he wouldn't want you in that way,"

Kurama looked up curiously. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know…he does have Kuronue,"

Kurama pondered about the meaning of this for a second, it didn't take long for him to understand it.

"You mean…he…and him…?" Kurama questioned with wide eyes.

"Yup"

Another long silence passed and Kurama stood there, uncomfortable with the new piece of information. So once again, Yomi was forced to say something.

"He just looks at you as a…possession, if you will. But he's growing attached to you rather quickly, so I'll just say I don't know how he feels about you,"

"Umm…thanks," Kurama murmured quietly. He was still very much uncomfortable on the topic, and Yomi could easily tell that.

"Now, why don't you go to sleep, Kurama? It's still very early, you must be tired,"

Kurama looked up with a short smile.

"Yes, I think I will do that, thank you,"

Kurama turned around and started back to his bed as he felt Yomi watch him. But then he heard Yomi start to follow him...

There! I finally got a new chapter in! Sorry if it sucks, Karasu's going to be a the next one, so I just want to say sorry to who ever hates him, I heart him! 3

Thanks for reading! Please review if you want me to update soon! I almost let this story die


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Kurama got into his bed, just like Yomi had suggested. But before Yomi had left for the night, he explained to Kurama that he could not stay, and that he has meeting Youko later on. And Kurama knew what that meant, he would be alone. That also meant he would have the most perfect chance to leave as ever. But Yomi gave him a passive warning, and left.

But Kurama really didn't want to try his luck. And for some reason, he didn't feel the motivation. Was he really thinking of trying what Yomi had suggested? And staying here? But doing that…doing that would mean he would have to leave everything behind. He really didn't know if he could do that…if he was ready to.

Yomi's energy got farther and farther away, telling Kurama that he really was leaving, for now anyways.

Kurama relaxed, for the first time in a long while, and closed his eyes. After a while he fell into a light sleep, he turned onto his stomach and slept with his hands tucked under his pillow. Maybe he would comply who a while, but just a while. It truly wouldn't be so bad, everything was perfect here, the earthy environment that he loved and everything. The only part he didn't like was Youko…but surely he would adapt in time…

15 minutes later

There was a sudden loud noise that awoke Kurama abruptly. Kurama couldn't quite tell what it was, he was already half asleep when he vaguely heard it. But he did recognize the sound he branches breaking.

He sat up quickly and looked towards the door, where he had heard the noise. He tossed off the blanket and put his feet on the ground. He got out of the bed slowly and walked to the open doorway. He couldn't help but feel he was doing something he should not.

When he got to the doorway, he was in the hall. He walked around until he got to the parts of the halls that had no walls. He looked around and saw nothing, it was dark, he could see an outline of things, but that was about it. But then he heard something else, a groan?

Kurama's eyes widened and he quickly turned and started quietly back to his room.

"Please don't let that be Kuronue and Youko, oh please," Kurama mentally begged.

But then he heard it again, a moan, but it was of pain, not pleasure. Kurama stopped dead in his tracks and turned around slowly.

"Hello?" He uttered quietly.

He walked forward, to where he heard the sound. He kept walking until he saw something in the distance, something black lying on the ground. He gasped and quickly ran over to it. He kneeled down and looked at it. It was a…man? To be more correct, it was a demon, but it's all the same.

"Hey…are you okay?" Kurama asked quietly, shaking the man gently.

The man stirred, he opened his eyes slowly and looked up to Kurama. Kurama couldn't help but let out a gasp as electric blue eyes looked up to him. Kurama swallowed the lump in his throat and tried speaking again.

"I asked are you okay? D-do you need help?"

Then the man slowly looked to see Kurama's hand still on his shoulder. The man reached over slowly and took Kurama's hand in his own. Kurama jumped from the icy-ness of the man's touch, but the grasp soon became harder. Kurama's eyes widened and he tried to pull his hand away, but the man was reluctant to let him go. Kurama pulled harder, but he would still not let him go.

"Please, let go!" Kurama yelled in fright.

Right as Kurama said that, the man let go. Kurama pulled his hand back quickly, and cradled it with his other.

"I'm sorry…I didn't know I was hurting you…angel," The man whispered softly, apparently he was weaken from something.

"Angel…? What are you talking about?" Kurama asked in confusion.

The man smiled. "Well…something such as you could certainly not be demonic…you're not a hellish creature at all,"

Kurama blushed at the remark; he hated it when people made him out to be so innocent. But he decided to just let it go.

"Well, anyways, you're hurt. Let me help you," Kurama knelt down in front of the man. "Can you put your arms around my neck?" Kurama asked. He wanted to try to pull him somewhere to lay him down first.

But the man would not comply, he stayed there. Kurama decided he was too weak to do that yet. So he walked around him and put his arm over his shoulder and lifted him up, and slowly dragged him to his room. It was quite tedious and hard, mainly because the man was much taller than himself, but only by a foot or so. But finally he made it into his room and staggered over to his bed, and tried, key word _tried_, to put the man gently on his bed, but ended up throwing him/dropping him.

The man groaned and cringed. Kurama gasped in shock of what he did and quickly said something.

"Are you okay? Agh, I didn't mean to drop you," Kurama panicked.

The man chuckled and gave a shot wave of his hand. "I'm fine,"

Kurama nodded and then got down onto his knees slowly and rested his hands on the bed. He looked the man's body over. Then he saw the problem. Practically half a branch was lodged into the man's right leg.

Kurama reached down; as the man watched him with very curious eyes, watching Kurama's every move.

Kurama touched the branch gently, it was hard and jagged, but Kurama could also feel it was sucking the energy out of the man. He had to get it out soon.

Kurama winced. He looked up to the man nervously. But he froze when he met the gaze of the man. Something inside him jumped, perhaps his heart, as he looked straight into his cold blue eyes. He saw pure lust.

Kurama gasped softly and quickly looked back down and gave a short mumble.

"I have to pull this out, I can't really give you anything to numb it, so please bare with me,"

The man nodded as Kurama wrapped his hand around the hard piece of wood. And in one swift movement he ripped it out. But surprisingly, he didn't hear a word or even an utter from the man.

Kurama looked up and saw the man was grinning at him passionately.

"My name's Karasu, what may I ask is yours, my angel," he smiled.

Done yet another chapter! Thank you for the reviews and sorry for the late update, but the reviews made me fast P haha. And if anyone has any suggestions or comments on the story please review them to me! 3


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

"My name's Karasu, what may I ask is yours, my angel,"

Kurama drew a blank as he looked into the stranger's, now known as Karasu's, eyes. They now seemed violet, piecing, and…somewhat lustful?

Then Kurama came to himself mentally and snapped out of the trace.

"M…My name?"

Karasu gave a dark seducing chuckle. "Yes, my lovely. You're _name_. A creature such as you must have a name, don't you agree. Or, I could always give you a name…" he said slyly.

"No, no. I-I have a name. I'm sorry, I'm a bit off as of late. There's been a lot of changes going on here. My name's Kurama, it's nice to meet you,"

But then Kurama stopped, and noticed that Karasu was still bleeding heavily. Without thinking, he grabbed a sheet and cleaned the blood off, quickly scanning for any left over pieces of wood, and pulling them out. He then wrapped Karasu's wound in the sheet tightly.

_Agh…Youko's not going to like this, but, I could always wash the sheets before he finds out._

Kurama looked up and noticed Karasu still eyeing him intently. Kurama nervously stood up and looked at Karasu, clutching his hands together.

"Are you feeling alright?" Kurama asked nervously, trying to inquire the question if the man needed anything.

"Oh, I'm feeling fine, love. But, I can't help but think that you feel tired. Come over here,"

"No, no, I'm not tired. I couldn't sleep even if I wanted to now. I'm very much awake," Said Kurama while walking over to the bed, closer.

But as soon as he was in Karasu's reach, Karasu quickly grabbed Kurama around the waist and pulled him onto the bed. Kurama gasped, surprised by the strength of the wounded man, and tried to get off the bed. But unfortunately for him, Karasu had him in an iron grip, not budging to let Kurama move at all.

"Agh, let me go!" Kurama shouted.

"Let you go? Didn't I ever tell you I keep what I love? And besides, you are tired, now sleep,"

"No, I'm really fine, I-," Kurama was cut off as a hand was placed over his mouth, signally him to stop talking.

Kurama groaned, but laid down upon the man's chest. He knew there was no other way out of this predictive. But then he felt Karasu start to stroke his red hair softly, Kurama looked up quietly and met with Karasu's piecing eyes. Karasu brushed his hand against Kurama's bangs, and watched them fall back into place. Kurama felt warm chills go through himself.

"W-what do you want?" Kurama asked with a shaky voice.

Karasu chuckled. "Already so submissive to me? I think I'm starting to like you even more, if possible,"

"Wait, wha-,"

Kurama was once again cut of, but this time by a violent kiss from Karasu. Kurama tried to break away, but Karasu once again was using that iron grip that seemed almost relentless.

But finally, Kurama ran out of breath and Karasu let him go slowly. Karasu chuckled again and brushed his lips against Kurama's once again. Kurama was just stunned.

"Did you like that, Kura-chan?"

"I…I-I…I'm not really sure,"

"Then we'll just do it again and you can make up your mind," Said Karasu while closing the space between them again.

"No! No, no, no, that's okay, Karasu. I'm fine, really," Said Kurama while slyly getting off the bed and backing away. "Maybe some other time,"

Karasu sighed. "Very well then, another time. But, if you don't give me what I want from you, things might become…a little rough,"

Kurama quirked an eyebrow. "What do you mean…rough?"

The man gave an elegant chuckle. "Well, it's only natural for me. If I don't get something, the want builds up, and then when I can have you, just expect me to take full advantage of everything you offer, or…everything I take,"

This seemed a little strange now to Kurama. What did he mean by _take_? He couldn't say he really liked the sound of it all that much.

"What do you mean?" Kurama asked.

A long silence passed, and then Karasu spoke again.

"Well, you see Kurama, sometimes I like to do things by force,"

Done a chappie! Hurrah! Sorry that's it's so short, but I just had to update sooner x

And I've recently found a cute picture of Karasu cuddling Kurama, and it looks rather realistic. It made my day very happy ) (if you would like to see it as well, just PM me and I'll se what I can do)

Youko will be back in the next chapter as well

Thanks for reading! Please leave a review on your way out D


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Kurama backed off slowly. He didn't like what this stranger was saying; he was perfectly describing rape, without saying the word itself.

Kurama started towards the door slowly, not wanting to make anything obvious. But, he knew he had to say something before he left. He couldn't just leave abruptly.

"I'll be right back, I'm afraid I have to go out for a moment,"

He vaguely heard Karasu move, Kurama kept his back turned, ready to leave if he needed to.

"Excuse me, Karasu. Did you hear me? I said-,"

Suddenly, he heard footsteps approaching him from behind. He turned slowly to see Karasu walking up to him. Kurama gasped, how could he be walking!

"Then, I'll follow you, m'love," he said softly.

Kurama rushed over to him and pushed him back into the bed. "No! What are you doing up? You shouldn't even be able to move after I pulled that from your leg, you're lucky you can still feel it,"

Kurama pushed Karasu down, but more or less Karasu laid down on his own will. Inwardly snickering about the effort.

"The attraction I feel for you is by far stronger than the pain I feel, my Kura,"

Kurama blushed and backed off a bit. "Excuse me? No, I have to go now, I'll-,"

Kurama saw Karasu start to get up again, but this time with a strange smirk, and his prime instinct came into play. Run.

Kurama darted out of the room quickly, cursing himself for not getting to know the place better when he had the chance; he was forced to run blindly.

He turned a quick corner and stopped. He pressed himself against the wall, trying to keep his breath under control without suffocating himself. He slowly got closer to the corner and peered out, there was no sign of _him_.

Kurama closed his eyes and gave a sigh of relief, releasing the breath he was holding in. He gave a short laugh.

"_He's partially cripple now. What the hell am I worried about?"_

But suddenly he felt a strange sensation on his neck…coldness. And something was moving his hair around…almost _playing_ with it.

Kurama whirled around to see no one, but Karasu. Standing there, perfectly unaffected by his now bleeding wound.

Kurama grasped and tried to turn and run again, but Karasu grabbed his face and forced him into an unwilling kiss. Kurama's eyes widened in shock as we trying to pull way, but Karasu took him and shoved him against a wall and deepened the kiss, made his harder. Kurama moans and screwed his eyes shut when he felt Karasu leave his mouth and move down to his neck.

Kurama pulled away this time. "Please Karasu, please don't do this," Kurama pleaded.

Karasu looked down at Kurama. "Kurama, I can honestly tell you don't like it here. And don't try and tell me I don't know where "here" is. Why are you with Youko? How is he using you?" Karasu said calmly.

Kurama was taken aback by the question. It was so…random. "Use me! What are you talking about?"

"He wants you, and I want you more. Come with me, now. I'm calling you as my own before he gets to you," Karasu said, in an almost demanding way.

"What? No, I believe you are mistaken. I'm not used here whatsoever. And I plan on going anywhere with you,"

"_It's not like Youko would even allow it_," Kurama thought, remembering the threats.

"But then tell me the truth. Do you like it here?"

Kurama thought for a moment. "Well…no, not really, but-,"

"Then you must come with me, Kurama. I could show you so much…I could show you _love_. Love is the rawest of forms. It would take time, but you would learn to enjoy it,"

Kurama gasped at the thoughts, and then shook his head. "No, please, you don't understand the brunt of it,"

"Then, Kurama, give me time and soon I may understand, for now, come with me, I'm taking you,"

"What? No! Stay away! Karasu, please don't-," But a hand was clasped over his mouth and he soon ran out of air and passed out slowly. Karasu smiled and picked him up. He could only imagine the fun they were going to have…

Sorry for the chapter being so late, everyone. Work's been harder than usual and I have wayyyy to much book work --;

But thank you very much for all the reviews! And by popular demand, I'm going to start adding on to "Evermore" again


End file.
